


What's Happiness in your Absence

by underneathestars



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki gets sick but at least he has Saruhiko with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Happiness in your Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I managed to get sick earlier this week during my exams and I realised I can never have enough of these two.

Misaki knew the moment he woke up that there was something slightly off. He couldn’t quite grasp what it is exactly but it was something to do with how he woke up feeling drained with no energy. How it seemed as if it was taking him all of his self-control to keep his eyes open and not resist the temptation to go back to sleep. How he felt a bit too hot and how the comforter seemed to be too thick this morning. And he definitely knew there was something wrong when he felt like grabbing Saruhiko’s hand to stop him from getting up and to plead him to stay in bed with him for a bit longer.

Because very morning starts with Saruhiko getting out of bed and Misaki following him a few moments later, grumbling how if Saruhiko’s job didn’t require him getting up this early they would be getting more sleep. It’s always followed by Saruhiko telling him to get back to sleep with that familiar knowing smirk, and Misaki can only tell him to shut up and to help him in making breakfast. He takes it back every single time though as soon as he realizes how futile it is to have him in the kitchen and the only way he can get him back is to leave vegetables in his plate ―it really doesn’t work out because Saruhiko always manages to sneak those vegetables in Misaki's plate.

And Saruhiko senses it as well when he looks back at Misaki, still lying in bed with eyes barely open, that there is something off about him.

"You don't seem normal." Saruhiko's voice is thick with sleep and his eyes are holding a tint of worry. Misaki can't help himself but smile knowing that Saruhiko who seems bored, uninterested, and gloomy when surrounded by his colleagues and probably the entire earth's population, is the opposite when it comes to him.

"I’m tired. I woke up in the middle of the night because of this weird dream and I couldn't get back to sleep." Misaki lies, clearing his throat when it comes out a bit scratchy, not wanting to reveal it to him yet that he isn’t feeling well.

Saruhiko grins as he puts on his glasses, "A weird dream? What was it, Misaki?"

"You for once were actually nice—" Misaki's words get all muffled when Saruhiko throws a pillow right against his face, "leave already."

He hears Saruhiko's chuckle as he takes in a deep breath and pushes the pillow off his face and finally manages to drag himself out of the bed.

 

~~

 

Misaki doesn’t do much after Saruhiko leaves. He leaves after a while to the bar but eventually Kusanagi notices that Misaki is better being in bed resting than being here with them. Since he had been too tired to pretend he's alright when he was feeling tired and spacey, and in the dire need of sleep and rest, he didn’t argue and pretend to be fine, and instead went back home.

He shuts his eyes and sighs. It’s too quiet and he’s bored. He keeps on thinking about the different things he could do, but unfortunately for him his body seems to be too tired to do anything today. It’s only then that he hears the door and Saruhiko entering.

"Saru? What are you doing here so early?" Misaki asks from where he's lying on the bed, too tired to even lift his head and look at Saruhiko.

"Don't you mean, _'Saru I'm so happy to see you come home so early. What would I do without you? I'm so useless and stupid getting myself sick_ '." Saruhiko replies and Misaki furrows his brows, trying to understand how Saruhiko knew he's sick, and ignoring the rest of Saruhiko's words.

"What?" He turns around in bed and sees Saruhiko leaning against the wall and staring at him with a smirk.

"Ahh, I see I'm too late. The cold has already caught up with your brain and destroyed the tiny brain cells you had." Saruhiko continues and Misaki huffs out a breath in annoyance.

"Fuck you," He glares at him when he laughs, "but seriously how did you know I'm sick? And why did you come home early."

"If you would actually look at the time you would realise I’m not really early. And it’s really obvious that you're sick. Plus, Kusanagi-san called me a while ago and told me about you." Saruhiko explains and Misaki's eyes follow Saruhiko as he takes his coat off and hangs it.

Misaki sighs and he can already imagine Kusanagi's smug grin when he sees him back in the bar a few days later when he’s well. He knows when he goes back Kusanagi will want to be thanked and he can think of all the other things he and the others will be mentioning and teasing him about. And knowing himself, he's going to accidentally blurt out something he doesn't want to share with them and will end up embarrassing himself.

He groans loudly and buries his face against the pillow, just waiting for the ground to tear up in halves and swallow him. But the ground doesn't move an inch and he starts coughing uncontrollably again, wheezing for air by the end of it. Misaki clears his throat and he can feel a gentle touch against his shoulder. When he looks up, Saruhiko is there with a glass of water and he hands him the glass gently when he sits up.

"Thank you," Misaki mumbles as he grabs the glass and chugs the water down, the water immediately cooling him down and soothing his dry throat.

"You're such an idiot. You got sick and you forget to drink water as well." Saruhiko mentions and if it were any other timing, Misaki would have sensed he's trying to annoy him and it would have worked if it weren't for the way Saruhiko said it, his voice holding gentleness and worry behind that tone.

Saruhiko further proves Misaki's thoughts when he gently pushes Misaki's hair away from his forehead and rests his hand against it.

"Tch. You have a fever as well." Saruhiko complains, his voice holding so much annoyance, but Misaki knows it's just his way to show his worries and he doesn't mention a word.

Saruhiko's hand is cold against his forehead and Misaki lets out a small breath because it's all he has been wanting for all day long.

Because Kusanagi's hand might have also been cold and soothing when he had tried taking his temperature earlier, but Saruhiko's hand is different; it's gentle and familiar. He shuts his eyes, already feeling the slight headache fading away because of Saruhiko's gentle touches and presence.

He shoots his eyes open when Saruhiko removes his hand and gets up, grabbing the empty glass and he's about to leave when Misaki grabs his other hand.

"Saru," Misaki whines and when Saruhiko looks back, Misaki looks at him with pleading eyes, "please don't leave. My head hurts and I'm not feeling well. I want you."

Saruhiko blinks and Misaki knows he isn't leaving when he sighs and squeezes Misaki's hand gently when he intertwines his fingers with Saruhiko's.

"Can't believe I'm dealing with a baby." Saruhiko moves the blanket back and Misaki immediately hides his face against Saruhiko's chest as soon as he gets in bed by his side.

"And yet you love me." Misaki mumbles quietly, his voice fading as he scoots closer to Saruhiko, and with his little remaining strength, he wraps his arms around Saruhiko's waist and sighs pleasantly.

Saruhiko doesn't reply to that. Instead he starts playing with Misaki's hair. He runs his hand through it once, then twice, and then he's wrapping the ends of his hair around his finger and tugging gently before letting go. It's all so familiar and soothing that it starts lulling Misaki to sleep.

Saruhiko places a kiss on top of his head and it's the only thought he has running in his mind for a few moments before he dozes off.

He doesn't know how long he remains asleep but when he wakes up, he wakes up to an empty bed. He frowns and he's ready to shout Saruhiko's name when he hears the noises coming in from their kitchen and he sighs in relief knowing Saruhiko is here.

"Did you get enough sleep, sleeping beauty?" Saruhiko asks when he comes back moments later with a bowl of soup. He sits it down on the bedside table and Misaki doesn't reply, just continues staring at him with his tired, puffed up eyes.

Saruhiko frowns a little bit and clicks his tongue when he rests his hand against Misaki's forehead and then cheeks.

"Misaki, get up. I made soup." Saruhiko says, his hand still gently cupping his cheeks and when he starts rubbing his thumb gently against his cheek, Misaki can't help it but shut his eyes and let his entire attention be on Saruhiko's touches.

Eventually he flutters his eyes open when Saruhiko stops and Saruhiko shakes his head gently, "get up."

"Don't want to die. Since when did you learn how to cook?" Misaki teases, his voice coming out all dry and rough, and he coughs and tries clearing his throat but his voice still comes out the same.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Saruhiko smirks when Misaki glares at him but he still makes no effort to get up. Saruhiko clicks his tongue again and grabs Misaki's hands and pulls him up, ignoring Misaki's complaints.

Misaki grunts and drops himself on Saruhiko, dropping his head on top of his shoulder and Saruhiko sighs.

Saruhiko wordlessly rubs Misaki's back when he tries clearing his throat but starts to cough instead. Misaki shuts his eyes and opens them when Saruhiko sighs.

"Are you planning on moving?"

"No."

Saruhiko tuts when Misaki wraps his arms around him, holding onto him tightly, and laughs when Saruhiko speaks, "Baby."

 

~~

 

The cough medicine doesn't make him drowsy like it said on the box. He feels odd and weird. He is a bit exhausted and knows that if exhaustion were to take over him now, it would leave him deep asleep and yet his body seems to be fighting the urge to sleep for no particular reason. He figures it'll probably hit him like a big wave and he'll feel drowsy when he's least expecting it. Or at least that's what Saruhiko has been telling him.

"I can't sleep," Misaki whines dramatically and pushes the blanket downwards, "and it's hot."

"It's already been established that you can't sleep and that I can't do anything about it. And you just told me a minute ago you were feeling cold." Saruhiko pulls the blanket upwards covering Misaki and tormenting him with that familiar smirk.

Misaki wants to get annoyed at him and to tell him to stop teasing him since he's lost count the amount of times he has told him that today, but instead he gets frustrated at his sick, drowsy self that causes his eyes to betray him and stare at the way his eyes are glinting with mischief and actual pure happiness, how someone smirking like that should be annoying and not incredibly hot, and definitely how his messy bed hair shouldn't be so attractive.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so hot. It's distracting me and not letting me get annoyed at you." Misaki blurts out and pushes the blankets downwards again, this time with too much force and ends up pushing them just next to their feet. He looks down at their feet where the blankets have resided and it's only when he looks back at Saruhiko and he's still met with that smirk that he realises what he had just blurted out a moment ago.

"Shut up." Misaki whines and hides his face against the pillow when his cheeks warm up, getting a tint of pink, because that part of him would never change.

"Miii-saaa-kiii," Saruhiko chirps, drawling his name purposely, "can you repeat that? I need to record it with your reaction."

"You're the worst." Misaki mumbles, voice muffled against the pillow, "and I meant as in hot...hot-headed! Yeah, hot-headed you never gave me the chance to finish."

"You and I both know that's an obvious lie." Saruhiko deadpans and sighs, "my Misaki is turning out to be such a terrible liar."

"Shut up," Misaki repeats, but this time he lifts his head and in such a swift motion, Saruhiko has an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him and his other hand pushing his hair away from his forehead.

"You're blushing. You really never change."

"I'm sick. Treat me nicely." Misaki was expecting many things, for Saruhiko to tease him, to tell him that he's being nice enough by being too close to him even though he doesn't want his germs,— Misaki is certain he's heard these words at least ten times today from him— so he wasn't expecting Saruhiko to pull him even closer and connect their lips.

To have Saruhiko's soft lips against his is wasn't what he was expecting, but it's what he's been missing and wanting the entire day. It leaves him feeling all warm when he pulls away. Saruhiko rests a hand against his chest and Misaki sees his little smile and he's sure he must have felt Misaki's heart beating faster.

Their faces are still so close to each other and Misaki can feel the warmth of his breath against his lips and he can feel it from the depth of his heart that his biggest desire right now is to have Saruhiko's lips against his again.

"I'm sick," Misaki speaks quietly and Saruhiko raises his brows, "I don't want you to get sick." _I'm sick but kiss me again_.

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." This time though he was expecting him to kiss him again.

It lasts longer this time and Misaki feels all lighter and at ease when they pull apart.

They don't exchange any words after that, just remaining quiet and sharing each other's warmth. The room seems so hazy and purple bathed by the moonlight and Misaki feels at ease surrounded by all this familiarness. He wonders at the back of his mind how Saruhiko became someone brining him comfort and relief. Because at the end of each day knowing he’s coming back to this home, to Saruhiko, fills him up with happiness. It all had happened so quickly yet so naturally that he can't exactly pinpoint the moment he came to know how important Saruhiko is to him.

Sometimes he does wonder about Saruhiko and when did he become a significant part in Saruhiko's life. Saruhiko was so intriguing to Misaki when he first saw him in middle school and he never knew that speaking to the lonely guy who never seemed to eat his vegetables would lead him to where he is today. For Misaki, it was meeting a new person and having a new friend, but for Saruhiko it wasn't like that. Saruhiko who didn't have a pleasant upbringing, who didn't have a place of comfort back then, who was lonely all the time, didn't have a friend. Misaki might have been Saruhiko's first friend, but he became more than that. He was Saruhiko's first friend, the first person for Saruhiko to like, and the first for Saruhiko to trust. He often wonders about how many "firsts" is he to Saruhiko which always leads him to realise that Saruhiko is as significant for him.

"Don't move. You're comfortable." He clutches tightly to Saruhiko's shirt and mumbles all quietly to justify his action. He yawns shortly after that and that's when the medication's effect finally seems to kick in. He feels dozy and he hears Saruhiko's chuckle.

"Finally you're going to sleep." Saruhiko moves to grab the blankets Misaki had thrown earlier between their feet and Misaki whines loudly.

"I told you not to move."

"I told you not to get sick." Saruhiko pulls the blankets up, wrapping Misaki and effectively quieting him down, "you're a baby."

Misaki's eyes seem heavy and he's feeling all out-of-focus and drowsy but he holds tightly to the blanket and quietly says, "I'm sick. You're supposed to take care of me and handle my complaining."

"And then get sick myself," Saruhiko places his hand against Misaki's forehead, checking his temperature one last time before sleeping and sighs, "and go to sleep already."

Saruhiko moves his hand and Misaki immediately clutches his hand all weakly, "Saruhiko. Your hand."

"What is it?"

"It's nice." Misaki murmurs sleepily and he knows if it weren't for his medicine and his drowsiness he wouldn't be saying all of this.

Saruhiko senses that Misaki's on the verge of sleeping and when he pulls him closer, Misaki instantly hides his face against his neck and shuts his eyes when he takes in a deep breath, feeling at ease and secure.

"And it's you." Misaki says before he yawns again.

"What about me?" Saruhiko asks, voice quieter and gentler than usual, and Misaki can tell he's already half asleep.

"You're the baby when you get sick—"

"—I'm not." Saruhiko grumbles quietly and Misaki ignores it.

"But it's okay. I like taking care of you."

Misaki falls asleep with a kiss planted on top of his head and a heart pleased and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
